


and just begin

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: "Come along with me!"





	and just begin

She found him alone and offered her hand out to him.

“Come along with me!”

And he wanted to move, but the worry surged up in his head and what could go wrong was paralyzing.

There was no ill will or hurt feelings, for Daisy settled down beside Luigi and spoke.

“There’s no rush. I’m not gonna turn into a monster that chases you.”

Luigi wondered how that could happen but he decided to play along with the mischievous tone in her voice.

“I’m not so sure. Some would say,” Luigi said, “that I should be afraid of you.”

He added an affected shake to his voice, like she _would_ become a monster and snap him up in one gluttonous bite.

“Are you afraid?”

Her hands were twisted into fake, fierce claws and she exposed her top teeth in an illusion of sharp canines.

Despite this attempt he could never be afraid of her because Daisy was Daisy.

He shook his head.

“I see, I see,” Daisy said.

She continued, “Oh, what holds you here?”

“I am scared, I should be more – “

“Sometimes,” Daisy replied, “Being scared can save you.”

It was something he went over in his mind, thinking back to when he was frightened, how he overcame that. It got to thinking of to build from what she said.

 “Fear – “

“Not-courage,” Daisy said, like it was the most natural word in the world.

 “Not-courage then. Sometimes not-courage is good.”

“Tell me why it is good,” Daisy replied, her hand under her chin and she smiled at him.

“If there is danger,” Luigi said, “then I will be ready.”

“I can think of ways to save, quickly,” he continued, “I will have a feeling before and work fast. Running quickly, fighting quickly, even being still I can avoid danger.”

“Sometimes not-courage is good,” Daisy repeated.

And then, with a grin, “Ah, I love you.”

It was then that not-courage took form in flustered words.

“You came here to look for me when I am scared, and tried to take me with you even though my feet stayed on the ground, you _listened_ ,” he was completely aware that his words rambled, so he got control of himself and his words ended with, “What I want to say is, you look for the incredible and unbelievable and I love you.”

She blinked, and it was utterly terrifying to be known, but it needed to be said.

“You’re brave,” she said, her mouth tugging into a grin.

“You’re wonderful.” It didn’t stumble, but he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Once more Daisy stood up; she offered her hand to him.

“Come along with me!”

This time he took hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired once again by the Sleeping at Last ennegram project. As it stands, I'd say Luigi is a solid six, with Daisy racing by to waltz in seven.
> 
> A different, whimsical style thing, like a folktale. With a reference to a dumb joke thrown in.
> 
> In the song line-up, Atlas: Six is all about a six overcoming their internal fears, while Atlas: Seven is about guiding someone to experience life to the fullest. It can be safely said that the seven of their own song is leading the six to greater places. Which I think is half of my dynamic of Luigi/Daisy, and incredibly sweet regardless of my OTP in its place.  
> In gist, here's my OTP interpretation of these two songs existing side by side


End file.
